COWOKU CANTIK
by pingki954
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang merasa hidupnya serba biasa, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika seorang pria cantik terdampar di kamarnya, ia jatuh cinta tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari pria tersebut. sasuhina


"Hinata, perkenalkan ini Sasuke… pacarku."

Itu adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan yang kudengar dari sahabat sejak kecilku. Sebagai sahabat dekat dan seorang perempuan aku hanya ternganga dengan pengakuannya.

Namaku Hinata, tidak menyangka dengan pengakuan sahabatku. Naruto Uzumaki.

 **COWOKU CANTIK**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISIMOTO**

 **SASUHINA pingki954**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Well_ … akan ku ceritakan sedikit mengenal sahabatku itu, aku mengenalnya sejak aku masih TK. Ia anak blasteran yang baru pindah ke Jepan. Ibuku berteman dengan ibunya mungkin itu awal-awal aku dekat dengannya.

Kalian percaya kalau ku bilang ia terlalu cepat dewasa? Bayangkan … ketika ia berumur 10 tahun ia sudah berani mengintip perempuan mandi. Kalian tidak percaya? Akan ku buktikan.

Ceritanya begini, ketika itu aku memergokinya mengintip kamar mandi, saat ia bertamu ke rumah kami. Ia terkekeh dan bilang.

"Habis kakak Hinata-chan cantik sih." Aku bengong, waktu itu aku tidak mengerti, mulut polos ku meluncur begitu saja. "Kak Neji laki-laki." Ia lalu tepar.

Setelah itu saat ia berumur 14 tahun aku kembali memergokinya di ruang Uks, ia menindih seorang wanita yang ku tahu adalah kakak kelas kami. Saat itu aku sudah paham hubungan pria dan wanita.

Kata kak Neji, aku harus berhati-hati pada pria semacam Naruto. Lelaki itu terlalu menakutkan! Wanita baginya seperti mainan saja. Tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah bersikap kurang ajar padaku, ia memperlakukan aku layaknya seorang adik. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

Karena dekatnya kami, aku sering di gosipkan sebagai _seks_ _friend_ nya Naruto. Waktu itu dengan sangar Naruto berteriak di depan kelas! Mengancam mereka! Setelah itu Neji berhenti mencemaskanku. Jadi sekarang kalian percaya?

Karena itu aku masih syok pada pengakuannya hari ini, lelaki cantik di sampingnya memandangku datar entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

Kalau di perhatikan lebih lama pria itu sangat tampan, walau ia begitu putih dan bulu matanya lentik. Kemudian aku tersentak ketika matanya berubah tajam padaku.

Aku salah, pria itu memang cantik namun terlalu sadis! Aku bahkan merinding di buatnya.

…

"Sejak kapan?" itu pertanyaan kakak ku, mungkin ia sama terkejutnya denganku. Atau ia sekarang takut pada Naruto (jelas terlihat bagaimana mukanya menjadi aneh). Pria pirang yang duduk di meja makan kami terbahak, entah apa maksudnya?

"Belum lama. Baru seminggu ia kan Suke-chan?" Aku hampir mengeluarkan nasi yang baru aku makan, saat Naruto mengecup pipi laki-laki itu. Neji terlihat kesal.

"Ku tanya! Sejak kapan kau suka cowok. Bukannya kemarin, aku masih melihat kau menindih perempuan di tempat karaoke?"

He… he… aku ingin tertawa melihat ekpresi temanku satu itu. Wajahnya membiru, sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya mengirim hawa yang begitu menakutkan. Saat mata kami bertemu entah apa yang kurasakan.

Debaran ini terasa aneh.

.

Aku kembali menggaruk lenganku, kebiasan kalau aku merasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak! Kalian percaya saat Naruto memintaku membagi tempat tidur dengan pacarnya? _What the hell_. Tapi Naruto…

" _Come on_ Hinata, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur sendirian." Aku tidak tahu pria yang kelihatan sadis itu anak mami juga.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin tidur dengannya! _You now, right_. Nanti aku pasti mengotori ranjangmu." Uh… kalau itu aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Karena itu pria itu terdampar di dalam kamarku, aku tidak percaya ada pria di kamar seorang gadis, dan lebih tidak kupercaya Neji mengijinkannya. Setelah berbincang dengan Naruto tentunya.

"inii!" Aku terkejut mendengar suaranya, kupikir ia pendiam. Aku melihat ia mengelus botol masker wajahku.

" _limited edition_ , kan?!" oh ia antusias sekali. "sudah lama aku aku ingin beli ini, tapi ayah tentu marah padaku kalau tahu." Apa maksudnya?

"Er… kalau kau mau ambil aja, aku jarang memakainya." Kataku agak ragu, masker itu punya perempuan.

"Benarkah."

O M G ia terlalu keren ketika tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung indah sialnya aku terpesona.

Ia mendekat lalu duduk di dekatku di atas ranjang, cara duduknya oh sialan! Apa dia benar-benar lelaki? Bau tubuhnya wangi, seperti parfum temanku si Ino yang mahal. Ketika melihat ke arahnya ia menatapku balik. Desiran aneh kembali muncul di dadaku. Matanya indah yang di dominasi warna hitam.

Auranya lelaki sejati (mungkin karena ini pertama kali aku mengagumi sosok adam)

"Aku selalu ingin punya kamar seperti ini?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti, ini hanya kamar remaja perempuan biasa, tak ada yang istimewa karena aku suka yang sederhana.

Lalu matanya melihatku teliti, membuatku sedikit canggung dan malu. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia memandangku se inters begitu?Atau ia sebenarnya mesum seperti Naruto? Jangan sampai!

"Dadamu bagus." **Kampret**! Kurasa ia sama mesumnya. Apakah tidak apa-apa ia berada di kamarku? Jangan-jangan ia si hentai berbulu gay! Aku berada dalam keadaan gawat. Walaupun tidak dapat ku pungkiri ia terlalu keren untuk di lewatkan.

Gawat pikiran aneh itu muncul begitu saja di otak polosku ini.

"Aku juga ingin punya dada seperti mu."

A-AAAAPA?

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan jadi perempuan seutuhnya! Aku akan melakukan transgender." Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

…

Tahu rasanya berjalan di samping orang-orang beken! Berdebar, tersanjung dan merasa hebat? Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan itu kecuali pandangan benci mereka di sekitarku.

Walaupun aku sudah biasa selalu bersama kakak dan Naruto dan sekarang di tambah satu orang lagi. Tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Sudah aku bilangkan aku sering di gosip macam-macam. Begitulah kalau kau punya orang-orang keren di sekelilingmu.

Ada yang bilang kalau aku _incest_ bareng kakakku(entah dari mana rumor ini muncul?), ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kadang aku dibilang _seks friend_ nya Naruto, ini menghancurkan harga diriku. Tapi mungkin aku akan di kata-katain juga karena dekat dengan anak baru.

"Semua orang di sini menyebalkan." Komentarnya sadis. Tapi tolong jangan duduk di sampingku. Tidak kah ia lihat semua mata rasanya ingin membunuhku. Anak baru memilih duduk dengan perempuan yang sudah biasa di hujat. Ah pasti aku jadi korban mulut-mulut mulus lagi.

Tapi di sepanjang pelajaran kurasa tidak hanya anak-anak perempuan di kelasku yang terkagum-kagum. Aku juga tidak bisa membendung rasa debar hatiku pada pesonanya, kepintarannya dan pembawaan dirinya di kelas.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar sempurna.

…

"Kayaknya kamu senang banget, ya? Jalang!" Uuh… sudah ku bilang aku pasti di giniin ama teman-temanku, bisa di sebut teman tidak ya? kalau aku di sudutkan di kamar mandi, dengan rambut di jambak dan di bentak-bentak.

Ah… beginilah takdir cewek lemah dan gaulnya juga dengan orang beken! Nasipnya selalu apes.

"T-tidak, aku…" Lihat saja suaraku yang mencicit karena takut.

"T-tidak." Mereka meledekku, tau begini aku tidak mau ke kamar mandi. Padahal tadi niatnya aku mau cuci muka tapi malah berakhir menyedihkan begini.

"Apa sih yang menarik darimu? Jelek begitu." Mungkin aku memang kurang beruntung, sekarang apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

"Hinata-chan." Suara malaikat! Apa ia datang untuk menolongku? Di depanku muncul pangeran yang selama ini ku tunggu, aku yang kelihatan menyedihkan dengan mata yang basah memandang penuh syukur dengan kedatangan pangeran cantik nan baik hati ini.

Apa pangeran juga masuk kamar mandi cewek, ya?

"Kau tidak apa?" Aku menggeleng lemah, untung ada kamu yang datang jadi cewek-cewek gahar itu melepaskanku dan pergi dari sini.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Kau cewek lemah yang selalu jadi target _bully_ , ya?" uhh… ia mengejekku

"Itu karena tampangmu bodoh, jadi gampang di rendahin." Lupakan kata pangeran tadi, ia hanya si iblis cantik yang suka masuk kamar mandi cewek.

"Ini kamar mandi cewek buat apa kemari?" Inginnya membalas ejek atau setidaknya teriak sih, namun sudah kodrat kali ya? Aku tercipta begini, jadi yang keluar dari mulutku tetap bahasa lembut nan sopan.

"Hinata… aku tidak mungkin ke kamar mandi cowok." Ia menutup mukanya, aku ingin melihat ekspresi lainnya dari dia. Tapi lelaki itu dasarnya emang tidak punya ekpresi.

"Mana mungkin aku melihat punya cowok, aku ini cewek." Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri.

"Ini sangat menyiksa, aku cewek tapi tersesat di tubuh cowok _." Please_! Jangan katakan apapun lagi.

…

Aku cewek yang tidak pernah punya masalah, setidaknya sampai beberapa hari ini di mana cowok yang mengaku dirinya cewek terdampar di kamarku … lagi.

Sekali kali lagi aku remaja apes.

Sebenarnya aku juga kenal dia karena naruto teman dari TK memperkenalkan ia sebagai pacarnya. Yang membuatku syok setengah mati.

Temanku si _playboy_ punya seorang pacar pria, dunia mau kiamat kali ya? Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu tinggi, putih dan tampan walaupun ia mengaku cantik, uuh … kalau di dandanin mungkin ia akan cantik. Rasanya bagaimana ya punya pacar yang wajahnya lebih cantik darimu? Demi rambut panjang kak Neji, pemikiran macam apa itu?

Katanya juga ia putra dari keturunan Uchiha (jujur saja aku kurang paham dengan namanya klan dan riwayat hidup seseorang) kalau sekali lihat, kau pasti bilang ia cowok cool, keren memiliki sejuta pesona yang dapat melelehkan hati perempuan. Tapi aslinya ia … kon…! sudah! aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Ia duduk di meja riasku, memperhatikan perlengkapan make-up ku dengan berbinar.

"Hari ini menyenangkan."

"Iya." Jawabku pelan, sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan juga. Bayangkan setelah dari sekolah Sasuke mengajakku buat belanja.

Sekali lagi aku di tampar! (he…he…cowok doyang belanja), mungkin tidak masalah sih kalau belanja doang. Tapi akan memalukan kalau yang ia beli semuanya pelengkapan cewek.

Mulai dari alat kosmetik sampai pakaian dalam! Belum pernah aku semalu ini selama hidupku.

Bukan! aku bukan malu buat beli itu. Tapi mata-mata orang di sana seakan-akan menuduhku memaksa pacarku membeli barang-barang seperti itu. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan entah kenapa kami berdua punya hubungan yang dekat, ia bilang aku satu-satunya teman cewek yang bisa kompak. Teman cewek? Entah kenapa terasa tidak nyaman.

"Jadi Hinata-chan kau mau membantuku." Ia menatapku sambil menyodorkan peralatan make-up, aku mendekat sedikit sensi, dia benar-benar mau di dandanin?

"Harus cantik, aku ingin Naruto nanti terpesona." Uhh… aku sekali lagi merasa aneh.

Di lihat sedekat ini, aku jadi tahu kalau wajahnya sangat putih, mata kami bertemu lalu aku merasakan panas di pipiku.

"Hinata, tanpa make-up pun kau cantik dengan pipi merahmu." Ada apa dengan hatiku? Kenapa terus berdebar, kenapa aku merasakan sakit?

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kalau tampangku bodoh." Ia tersenyum sedikit dan aku membeku.

"Kau tahu sesama cewek ada yang namanya persaingan, tapi khusus untukmu aku memuji, walaupun aku tetap lebih cantik." Kadang ia bisa merusak suasana.

Aku meratakan bedak di pipi mulusnya dan menambah BB cream agar wajahnya lebih bersinar, dan harus aku akui ia memang cantik. Sebelum aku menyempurnakan _blus on_ di pipinya.

Ia juga memakai wig sebatas bahu, ia jadi aneh di tak kupungkiri ia cantik, aku iri.

Untuk bagian mata aku memoleskan _eye shadow_ warna merah muda, kemudian kupadukan dengan warna tua. Mata kami kembali bertemu saat ia mendongak dan membuka matanya, aku kembali tersipu. Kenapa ada pria seperti ini dalam hidupku? Kenapa ia bisa membuat getaran aneh di dadaku?

Aku beralih pada bibir tipis merah jambunya, pertama kuratakan dengan _lip balm_. Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan entah karena suasana atau cara otak yang sudah tak berfungsi aku menunduk lebih dalam.

Perlahan ku kecup bibirnya, matanya tidak berkedip ia juga tidak kaget! Tetapi aku sendiri yang begitu terkejut dengan perbuatanku. Aku menutup mulutku dan mukaku sempurna memerah.

Aku melihat raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa, ketika ia membuka bibir aku takut ia membenciku.

"Kamu lesbi, ya?" dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa membendung perasaanku, aku lari ke kamar mandi. Menekan dadaku yang menghantam-hantam membabi buta.

Tanpa sedar pipiku basah, aku menangis. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dadaku berdebar, kenapa aku sakit ketika ia bilang ingin membahagiakan Naruto, dan kenapa aku benci ketika ia ingin menjadi wanita sesungguhnya.

Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Cintaku salah, aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah!

Aku membasuh mukaku takut Sasuke bertanya macam-macam, saat aku keluar (bukan aku berniat menguping) ada Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Kau suka?" kulihat temanku yang berambut pirang terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk. Naruto menundukan kepala dan berbisik di kuping Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Permaisuriku benar-benar cantik malam ini." Rasanya aku ingin tuli untuk sesaat.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, sebaiknya hati-hati berada di dekatku karena aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri." Sasuke merona, ia memukul lelaki itu sambil berdecak. Setelah itu aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat ketika mereka berciuman.

Rasa sakit ini semakin besar dan air mataku kembali menetes. Kurasa ini tidak akan sama lagi, hatiku terlanjur terluka.

…

Sudah berapa hari aku menghindarinya, aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghitung waktu. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk sekolah membuat kakak ku khawatir bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke juga, karena itu…

Aku memaksakan diriku masuk sekolah dengan keadaan yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintaku, tapi otak menghianatiku. Karena seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kulakukan, baca buku, dengar music asik bahkan aku mencoba main game yang tak kusukai, dan bergerak seincipun di dalam kamarku sendiri…

… yang muncul di dalam benakku adalah wajah cantik dan bibir Sasuke yang ku kecup.

Aku gementar rasanya aku ingin kembali menagis, ketika dengan tajam ia melihatku saat aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Suara tajam nan datar kembali membuatku sakit, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengannya, makanya aku terus menunduk aku takut kalau melihat wajahnya aku akan kembali menagis.

Untung saja guru segera masuk dan membebaskan diriku, saat istirahat tiba. Aku buru-buru pergi.

Bisa kulihat kalau matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan, maafkan aku tapi sungguh aku tidak sanggup berada di dekatmu. Aku pasti akan menangis atau memelas di depanmu. Itu pasti lebih menyedihkan lagi.

Aku cukup lega bisa kembali ke kamarku dan berhasil menghindarinya, mungkin aku jahat. Karena menghindarinya tanpa alasan. Tapi aku merasa aku punya cukup alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"TUK…TUK…" Aku terlonjak dengan ketukan di jendela kamarku, hari sudah malam aku takut ada penjahat. Cuaca juga tidak mendukung di luar hujan deras sekali.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengintip lalu aku terkejut melihat Sasuke di luar yang kebasahan, tanpa pikir panjang aku buru-buru membuka jendela dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kenapa kau kesini dan basah-basahan?"

"Kenapa menghindariku?" ia balik bertanya membuatku bungkam, namun saat melihat bibirnya bergetar, aku langsung mengambil handuk untukya.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke ganti baju, nanti sakit. Aku akan minta sama kak Neji." Namun sebelum sempat aku keluar ia kembali mencengkeram tanganku.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku mencoba menghindari tatapan tajamnya, aku tahu kalau aku melihat wajah tampannya maka aku akan menangis sekarang.

"Lepas." Aku berontak dari cengkeramannya, namun tangannya semakin erat mencekalku.

"Ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa membuatku cemas, panik. Apa aku berbuat salah?" Nadanya suaranya maskulin ia tidak berusaha melembut-lembutkan seperti biasa. Karena itu tanpa sedar aku memandang kedua matanya.

Dan seketika itu juga air mata keluar tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Kenapa menangis?" ia menepuk kepalaku berusaha menenangkan dan kembali air mataku keluar. Aku menggenggam kaosnya yang basah.

"Tidak bisa." Mungkin sekarang ia bingung.

"Kita tidak bisa berteman lagi." Ia mengangkat kepalaku yang terus menunduk, kurasa wajahku sangat jelek sekarang.

"Kenapa?" ia kan, ia bingung. Aku diam … lalu menyandarkan dahiku di kaos basahnya, dahiku dingin.

"Karena aku cinta sama Sasuke." Akhirnya pengakuan itu keluar juga dari mulutku, aku tidak tahu apakah ia terkejut atau ia malah membenciku sekarang.

"Tapi kita sama-sama cewek, Hinata."

"Sasuke kau itu cowok! Kau laki-laki! Sadarlah." Aku mendorongnya, matanya menatapku kosong. Ia terkejut kurasa. Lalu ia kembali pada ekpresi biasanya.

"Aku…" ia diam cukup lama. "Aku bingung, Hinata." Apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Apa aku sudah bersikap egois? Apa aku telah menyakiti hatinya?

Ia kemudian duduk di kasur dan membasahinya, tapi aku tidak marah, mana mungkin aku marah pada pria yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta.

"Aku ini cewek," _stop please!_ "Tapi, saat bersama Hinata … aku tidak tahu genderku sendiri apa?" aku mendekat kearahnya, di matanya yang indah keluar setitik air mata karena ulahku.

"Sebenarnya aku ini apa? Siapa aku ini." Rasanya ada yang menikam pisau di hatiku, aku membelai pipinya. Rasanya semua telah telanjur.

Dan entah dapat keberanian dari mana? Aku merasa Sasuke itu milikku, aku hanya ingin dia ada disampingku.

"Sasuke adalah lelaki. Akan kubuktikan padamu siapa kau sebenarnya." Mungkin aku ini sudah gila dan nekat. Aku menanggalkan kaosnya dengan berani lalu menarik kepalanya menindihku di kasur.

Ia terkejut, matanya tidak focus melihatku. Sekarang aku gementar, apa ini benar? Tapi aku sudah melangkah tidak ada juga guna penyesalan.

Denga rasa gugup dan takut aku membuka piyama ku, lalu menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Sasuke." Aku memanggilnya, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dan gemetar, lalu bibir kami bertemu air mataku kembali tumpah.

Aku mengelus kepalanya ketika mulutnya jadi liar. Manusia diciptakan hanya punya dua keadaan, pertama laki-laki lalu perempuan. Kalau tuhan sudah memberikannya bentuk pria selamanya ia kan seperti itu, sikapnya, instingnya. Biarpun ia mencoba menjadi perempuan pada akhirnya kodratnya akan kembali pada tempat sebenarnya.

Tanpa pernah kusadari hal ini akan membawa malapetaka pada hubungan orang lain.

"Hinata, katanya …" Tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar petir di siang bolong, kira-kira seperti itulah tampangku dan Sasuke saat kami di pergoki oleh sahabatku sekaligus kekasih Sasuke. "Sasu…"

Aku terlonjak dan buru-buru bangkit sambil menutup dadaku yang terekpos dengan kedua tanganku, keadaan ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Mulut kami rasanya beku, aku juga ketakutan dengan ekpresi kedua orang itu. Terlebih Naruto ia Nampak murka.

"KATAKAN TEME SIALAN!" Aku gementar dengan teriakan itu. Salah… semua ini salahku! Aku yang brengsek, aku sahabat yang jahat! Aku penghianat.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding, ia juga bergetar. Apa ia takut? Aku penyebab segala kemalangan hari ini.

Tubuh dan hatiku kalut saat Naruto menerjang dan memukul Sasuke, tanpa sedar kalau tubuhku terbuka. Aku berdiri di depan pria yang kukasihi, menjerit memohon bagai jalang.

"Hentikan hik… semua ini salahku, Naruto! Aku yang jahat! Sasuke tidak bersalah! Aku yang merayunya." Dan aku hanya bisa menangis, Sasuke memelukku erat. mencoba menyamarkan dari rasa malu yang berlebih yang tanpa sengaja ku buat.

Dan perasaanku semakin bersalah ketika melihat Naruto yang berkaca-kaca.

…

Kami bertiga duduk di kursi yang berbeda, aku melirik Naruto dan pria yang paling kukasihi di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tertunduk lemah.

Sebenarnya tadi kak Neji juga ada, namun ia memberi kami privasi untuk berbicara hati dengan hati.

"Jadi…" Suara berat dari Naruto membuat aku semakin cemas.

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat yang namanya romansa makanya aku tidak begitu paham rasa seperti ini. Sekali jatuh cinta aku malah merebut pacar temanku sendiri. Aku teman yang jahat, aku ini si penghianat..

"Aku tidak tahu." Cara bicara Sasuke juga terasa berat, suara lembut yang biasa ia gunakan malam ini menghilang.

"Apanya yang tidak kau tahu?! Aku tanya apa kau mencintai Hinata?"

Aku meremas ujung kaosku, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan wajah Naruto tampak keras.

"Baiklah, akan ku anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi! Ayo pulang." Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan sasuke. Aku kembali bergetar, apa semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Tidak bisa." Aku melihat lelaki putih itu melirikku dan rasanya aku seperti berada di ruangan bersalju, dingin sampai menusuk sum-sum tulangku. Apakah sorot matanya itu menyalahkanku?

 **Prakk!** Aku kembali terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, baru kali ini kau melihat wajahnya sampai seperti itu. Aku jadi ingat ketika Naruto marah saat semua teman mengatai kami _partner seks_ , wajahnya juga saat itu menakutkan.

Tapi wajah ini lebih menyeramkan dan menyedihkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jangan-jangan Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi aku dengan kejam menyakiti hati pemuda itu. Aku mencengkeram dada yang ngilu, aku hanya orang ketiga di antara mereka. Aku yang salah aku yang telah merusak ikatan kuat diantara mereka.

Aku berdiri, kata kak Neji 'mencintai itu tak harus memiliki' 'cinta itu tidak pernah memaksa kehendak' aku membungkuk dengan yakin.

"Maaf Sasu, maaf Naru." Aku menegakkan kembali kepalaku lalu memandang mereka berani.

"Aku yang jahat, karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kalian. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke, t-tapi cinta kalian kuat! Aku tak apa-apa." Aku ingin kelihatan tegar di depan mereka namun aku malah tidak bisa mengatur perkataanku, jadinya aku malah menangis konyol.

"~~ J-jangan putus k-karena aku, kumohon."

"A-aku yang akan pergi, kalian harus bahagia." Bodoh! Aku tahu akan sulit untuk kulalui semua ini, tapi banyak orang bilang cinta pertama itu yang paling sulit di lupakan dan juga cepat berakhir.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini disampingku." Matanya berkaca-kaca memandangku, Naruto kemudian mencengkeram bahu Sasuke, pandanganku berubah nanar rasanya begitu sesak dengan situasi ini.

"Sasu, apa itu artinya kau melepaskanku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto tapi, aku juga cinta sama Hinata." Genggaman Sasuke kian mengerat di jari-jariku.

"Bersama Naruto aku selalu merasa kalau aku seorang gadis remaja yang bahagia, Naruto selalu bisa membuat aku senang, tapi…" pandangan mereka berdua membuat aku lemas, aku tahu aku yang telah merusak ini semua.

"Saat bersama Hinata, aku disadarkan kalau aku ini adalah lelaki." Aku tersentak, ikut memandang wajah cantiknya dan entah kenapa sekarang nampak tegas.

"Aku ingin jadi lelaki sepenuhnya, Naruto."

"Aku ingin menerima keadaanku sendiri."

Kalau ada tiga cinta, pasti salah satunya akan menderita dan dua cinta akan merasa bersalah. Dan aku tidak berbohong hati ku sangat tersayat melihat butiran bening di mata sahabat yang paling aku sayangi ini.

"Padahal kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu, Sasu. Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi cewek atau cowok! Tapi inikan adalah keputusanmu." Aku juga kembali terisak.

"Dengar Sasu, kalau Hinata tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, kembalilah kapan saja aku akan menerimamu."

Naruto, maafkan aku! Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah membuat Sasuke menderita. Akan kujaga sepenuh hatiku.

Kepergian Naruto setelah itu membuat ruangan ini menjadi sunyi, tubuh lelaki yang menggenggam tanganku masih bergetar duduk di atas kursi. Kemudian ia memeluk pinggangku menyembunyikan mukanya di perutku.

Kaosku basah aku tahu Sasuke menagis dalam diam.

"Hinata, aku ingin tahu jati diriku sendiri, apa kau akan membantuku?" Air mata masih mengalir di pipiku, tangan kiri yang bebas mengelus lembut rambut hitam lelaki itu.

"Tentu, Sasuke."

Ini mungkin adalah awal perjalanan kita.

END

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini awalnya kepingin aku bikin Hinata jadi istri Sasu yang banci, tapi gax jadi karena pas aku tulis momennya narusasu semua.

Juga aku ingin menginformasikan fic the phone. Yang vakumnya sangat lama. Lagi-lagi aku tersandung dengan pair narusasu, kalian tahukan di cap pertama aku sudah mengungkit hubungan mereka. Awal rencananya memang ingin mengkaji hubungan rumit narusasu, sasuhina. Tapi pas aku menulis cap 2 aku semakin salah focus, jadi ya…. Terpaksa aku tunda lagi dengan waktu yang lama.

Dan rencana sempat ingin menganti fic itu dengan yang baru dengan tema hinata di bully juga! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ku teruskan the phone tapi vakumnya lama atau fic baru tapi setelah fic yang lain tamad semua. Dan tentu saja the phone tak akan kuteruskan.

Aku tunggu komen kalian! Boleh juga ngasih usul di f b aku ^^


End file.
